La segunda oportunidad de Bardock
by jorgecr72
Summary: fanfic de KidGoku 13 -traducido- Que pasaria si Bardock se le da otra oportunidad de vida, lean y comenten
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

Bardock había luchado haciendo camino a través de las masas de soldados para llegar a Freeza. El cobarde había finalmente tuvo las agallas de salir y enfrentarlo.

"¡Viva Señor Freezer!" los soldados gritaron.

"De ninguna manera Freezer. has vivido lo suficiente! En realidad, ha sido demasiado para mi gusto!" Me reí.

Me sentía una mezcla de odio y miedo.

"Nosotros no trabajamos para ti nunca más! Somos libres! Usted puede encontrar a alguien más para hacer el trabajo sucio!" Grité. "Oh sí, hay una última cosa." Me sonrió y cobrar hasta el último de mi energía en una explosión final. "Esto es para todas las personas que murieron en su nombre." Tiré el ataque, mi resistencia final, y le gritó: "¡AQUÍ SE ACABA TODO!"

Yo estaba muy cerca de la nave, así que sólo flotaba allí, viendo a mi ataque hacia el malvado tirano. Cuando mi ataque fue cerca de 10 pies de distancia de él, un ataque comenzó a cargar. Lo reconocí. Fue el ataque que utilizó para destruir planetas enteros. Y fue la partida adecuada para nosotros!

"No hagas esto a nosotros, Señor Freezer!" Oí una voz que mendigar. Ya era demasiado tarde. Eso fue todo. El final.

Yo estaba envuelto por la luz de color amarillo-naranja. Se quemó peor que cualquier incendio que había sentido nunca. Como me quedé atrás, tuve una visión. Era mi hijo, Kakaroto. Era un hombre, y él estaba dispuesto a luchar contra Freezer.

"Y. .. ah ... ahora ..." Me dijo con lo que quedaba de mi aliento, "Hijo.. será el ...que ... derrotara a Freezer ..." Como me di cuenta de esto, una gran sonrisa se encontró con mi cara ", KAKAROOOOTOOOO!"

Me dejé de nuevo en la oscuridad.

"Bardock ..." la conocida voz del Kanassan siseó.

"¿No me dejes morir ?" Le pregunté con cansancio.

"No estas muriendo." -susurró de nuevo.

"Q-¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Me sorprendió.

"Por algún milagro, has sobrevivido. Se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad de vida." explicó.

"Un. .. milagro?"

"Sí. Y para mi peor suerte, mi maldición desaparecerá en pocas horas. Usted realmente eres un tonto con suerte, Adiós Saiyajin Bardock, disfruta tu nueva vida". Dijo, y su voz se desvaneció.

Me sentía diferente. Se sentía como que había cosas en mis brazos, y oí voces. Estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Escuché a una persona salir de donde yo estaba. Por fin consiguió abrir un ojo, pero yo estaba con un dolor extremo. No he sido tan golpeado desde... bueno... nunca. Vi a un adolescente sentado junto a una ventana. El muchacho miró casi exactamente como yo. Yo sabía que no estaba en el planeta Vegeta, que se había ido. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Y era este muchacho un Saiyan, también? Probablemente me oyó, porque él me miró.

"Oh, así que estás despierto! ya vuelvo, no te muevas". dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ja, ja ... muy gracioso! Pensé con sarcasmo. No me podía mover en absoluto! ¿No podía ver eso? Todo lo que podía ver era la puerta de la derecha delante de mí y la ventana a la derecha de la habitacion.

Unos minutos después, oí pasos que se acercaban. Pensé que sería el niño otra vez, pero me equivoqué. En la puerta había una persona que se veía exactamente como yo, menos la cicatriz y su expresión facial era un poco más feliz. Kakaroto. No había ninguna duda. Él se veía exactamente como lo hizo en la visión, a excepción de su ropa no tenía un símbolo en la espalda.

"Así que realmente estás vivo." sonrió. ¿Cómo fue esto posible? Kakaroto fue sólo un bebe de pocos días! No es un hombre hecho! Yo quería hablar con él , pero no pude. Me dolía demasiado, y no podía encontrar las palabras. Yo miraba a él. Se puso de pie alrededor de un minuto, luego se volvió a alejarse.

"Creo que usted necesita su descanso, quienquiera que seas. Volveré más tarde."

"Espera ... Kakaroto ..." Me las arreglé para escupir.

"Así que tú me conoces. ¿Cómo me conoces?" le preguntó.

"Yo soy ..." pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, me desmayé.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

HOSPITAL PAOZ

Cuando me desperté, era de noche afuera. Me sentí un poco mejor que la última vez, pero seguía siendo un dolor horrible. Decidí levantarme y tratar de caminar. Me las arreglé para sentame , pero el dolor se intensificó. Pero eso no me detuvo. Finalmente llegué a donde yo estaba mirando a la pared izquierda de la sala, y trató de levantarse, pero cai de bruces.

"no ..me . .. puedes ... hacer ... esto ..." Me gruñó. Finalmente logró levantarme del piso.

Tropecé con una ventana, que era muy amplia. Decidí descansar un rato. Miré al cielo azul oscuro, y pensé cómo Kakaroto vivia en un planeta agradable. Acabo de ver el cielo desde que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cuando salió el sol, el cielo parecía mucho al planeta Vegeta. Mientras estaba sentado allí, yo estaba pensando. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué me ha dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida? Un millón de preguntas parecía en mi cabeza. Pasaron las horas en minutos, como, y, finalmente, una de las enfermeras llego en ese momento

"¡Señor! ¡Tiene que estar en la cama! ¿Necesita ayuda?" ella me dijo.

"Hm? No, gracias. Estoy bien aquí." Me respondió sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

"Por favor, señor. Usted necesita su descanso!" que se declaró. Esta mujer parecía muy preocupada por mí por alguna razón. Yo no la conocía en absoluto y que le importaba en realidad.

"Está bien, está bien." Llegué de vuelta a la cama.

-Gracias, señor. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Lo necesitamos para los registros médicos. " -preguntó ella.

"¿Mi nombre? Es Bardock". Me dijo que me acosté.

"Gracias." ella sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Me pregunto cuándo Kakaroto va a venir de vuelta ... Pensé.

Yo estaba muy aburrido! Lo que daría por estar en el tanque de la regeneración. Por lo menos entonces yo estaría inconsiente. Me quedé sentado, pensando cuando escuché los pasos de acercamiento.

Es probable que la enfermera de nuevo ... Pensé, pero Kakaroto y el adolescente entró

"¡Hey! Estamos de vuelta". el chico sonrió.

"Buenos días, Kakaroto. ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?" Me saludó.

"¿Yo? soy Goten". el adolescente dijo.

-Sí. Es mi hijo. Nunca nos dijo su nombre. " Kakaroto sonrió. Me di cuenta de que estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

"Bardock". Yo le respondí. ¿Cómo debo decirle a Kakaroto yo soy su padre? Bueno tarde o temprano se tendra que enterar! "Kakaroto".

"¿Sí?" le preguntó.

"Yo soy tu ..." Dudé por alguna razón. "Yo soy tu padre ... ..."

"¿Q-qué Mi-mi-mi -padre?" , exclamó. Creo que podría entender su posición. Quiero decir, nunca me había visto antes. Yo no había conocido a mis padres tampoco, pero simplemente no le importó y nunca buscado por mí mientras yo era un niño.

"! Así que eres mi abuelo!" Goten comentó.

"Sí". Me dijo en voz baja.

Kakaroto había caído de nuevo al lado de la ventana. Él estaba tan sorprendido por esto, supongo. De pronto una mujer con pelo negro llego

"Goku, ¿estás bien?" -preguntó ella en cuestión. ¿Qué pasa?

"Huh?" Kakaroto rápidamente salió de su estado aturdido cuando oyó su voz. "Sí, Milk."

-Muy bien. Parecía que algo estaba mal. " se animó. "Ah, hola! Así que finalmente estamos despiertos." dijo que se volvió hacia mí.

"Sí". Yo simplemente respondí.

"Hey Milk, ¿adivina qué?" Kakaroto sonrió.

"¿Qué pasa, Goku?"

"Él es mi padre!" su sonrisa se amplió.

"¿QUE?" dijo la mujer antes de desmayarce.

"¡Ah, mamá!" Goten corrió hacia ella.

"Ella lo tomo bien ..." Yo bromeó, "¿Quién es ella de todos modos? Y ¿por qué ella te llama Goku?"

"Ella es mi esposa Milk. Y que Goku es mi nombre." explicó.

"¿Qué?" Estaba bastante seguro de que su nombre era Kakaroto.

"Bueno, verás, mi abuelo me encontró en el bosque cuando era un bebé y me llamó Goku. Más tarde, me golpeé la cabeza y no podía recordar nada acerca de ser un Saiyan, así que supongo que me olvidé mi nombre Saiyan. Acabo de decir Goku. "

"Eso explica por qué el planeta todavía está aquí ..."

"Uf ... mi cabeza ..." suspiró Milk que se incorporó.

"¿Te sientes bien, Milk? Kakaroto preguntó.

"Voy a estar bien." dijo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

La enfermera de antes llegó con un médico.

"Lo siento, pero podríamos pedirles que se vayan , la hora de visita termino?" la enfermera le dijo a Kakaroto y su familia.

"Está bien." Kakaroto dijo feliz, "Nos vemos más tarde".

"Adiós, hijo mío." Me saludó con la mano al salir., en ese momento un Dr. Llego.

"Entonces, ¿es esta la primera vez que he estado despierto?" -preguntó el médico.

-No. Me levanté ayer. O por lo menos, me parece que fue ayer ... "

"Bueno, bueno, tiene numerosas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, por mencionar algunos rasguños y moretones menores. Aparte de eso, lo estás haciendo muy bien." explicó.

"Sólo algunas quemaduras y moretones? Tengo suerte ..." Me dijo.

"Señor ponga el brazo firme." la enfermera a se acercó a mí con una jeringa.

"Demonios ..." Me comentó: "Odio las agujas ..."

Me sentí aturdido y mareado después de la inyección. .al cabo de unas horas me desperté y era de noche otra vez, pero ahora estaba lloviendo. Decidí que se levantaba para caminar, pero vi algo. era Kakaroto! Él estaba dormido en una silla junto a la ventana. Me acerqué a él y sólo lo observaba. Se debe de haber sido técnicamente años desde que he estado tan cerca de él. Él se veía exactamente como lo hizo cuando era un bebé ...

"¿El buffet? ¡Muy bien! Todo lo que puedes comer ..." Kakaroto dijo en su sueño. Yo tenia un poco mi hambre. Necesitaba encontrar algo de comida! Miré alrededor de la habitación por un rato hasta que finalmente vi un plato con un poco de sopa. No era mucho, pero era la comida. Poco después de que se terminó, oí Kakaroto despertar.

"Hola". dijo.

"Hey, Kakaroto. ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Hm, Oh. Porque tú eres mi padre y todo ... me sentí como yo." respondió.

"Ah ... ¿Dónde es exactamente lo que me has encontrado?" He cambiado el tema.

"Usted debe preguntar a Gohan. Él lo sabe bien."

"¿Quién es Gohan?"

"Él es mi hijo mayor." dijo, el orgullo en su voz igual que antes, "Lo que me recuerda ..."

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Sabía usted de mi hermano Raditz?"

"Bueno ... un poco. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si conocía a su hermano mayor. ¿Lo has visto últimamente?"

-No exactamente. mira, él vino a la Tierra hace mucho tiempo. Quería que me uniera a él y Vegeta para conquistar planetas y esas cosas, pero cuando me negué, secuestró a Gohan y dijo que si yo no mataba a 100 terrícolas, que le haría daño. Yo y Piccolo nos unimos y trataron de rescatar a Gohan , cuando empezó a luchar contra nosotros, y al final, Raditz y yo morimos ... " explicó.

"Que, espera, espera! Tiempo fuera, Kakaroto. Espera, no te ves muerto para mí ..."

"Eso es porque mis amigos me revivieron con las esferas de dragón." dijo.

"Hay que explicar mejor a sí mismo. ¿Quién es Piccolo, y cuáles son las esferas de dragón?"

"Piccolo es un Namek, y las esferas de dragón son estos siete esferas mágicas y cuando se reúnen juntos se puede convocar a un enorme dragón y conseguir casi cualquier deseo concedido!" dijo. Kakaroto estaba hablando muy rápido por alguna razón.

"Kakaroto, puede usted por favor hablar mas lento por un minuto? ¡Respira!"

"Lo siento ... Estoy muy emocionado. Quiero decir, nunca he conocido a mi padre antes."

"Usted tiene un punto ..."

"Estaba pensando ..."

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Qué debo llamar?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Debo llamar a Bardock, o padre, o qué?"

"Oh ... Lo que quieras, supongo."

"Está bien padre. Buenas noches." dijo, y volvió a caer dormido.

"Buenas noches, mi hijo."


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Kakarotto se había ido. ¿Fue nuestra conversación de anoche solo un sueño? Realmente necesitaba para salir de este hospital. Se estaba jugando con mi mente! Después de unos minutos, Kakarotto regresó con algo de comida.

"Buenos días, papá." sonrió, "pensé que podría tener hambre."

"Para alguien que nunca me conoció, ¿seguro que me conoce bien?". Bromeé. Es Definitivamente mi hijo, está bien. Empecé a comer como cualquier Saiyan normal habría hecho.

"Gohan debe venir más tarde." dijo.

"¿Tu hijo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí". Inmediatamente después dijo que, Goten y algún otro chico entró "Ustedes llegado hasta aquí rápido!"

"Es bueno verlo despierto." el hombre que estaba con Goten, dijo.

"Por lo tanto, debe ser Gohan." Me sonrió. Así que este era mi nieto mayor, Era de mi estatura, pero tenía los ojos como Kakarotto, ya sabes, de verdad... feliz, y tenía el pelo muy corto.

"Sí lo tanto. Papá, ¿cuál es la gran sorpresa que me iban a decir?" dijo y se volvió a Kakarotto.

"Él es mi padre!" Kakarotto sonrió.

"¿Que-qué? Bueno, creo que puedo ver que parecido contigo, ¡Papa!"

"¿En serio? ..." Goten exclamó.

"Usted estuvo allí, Goten!" Gohan se volvió hacia él.

"Oh, sí... Pero yo no estaba cerca."

"Supongo que tengo mi mala memoria." Le comenté.

"Así que, ¿qué día crees que es?" Gohan le preguntó.

"¿Qué?" No conseguí lo que quería decir. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

"¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado?" -preguntó de nuevo.

"No recuerdo el día exacto ni nada, pero sé Kakarotto era un bebé."

"¿QUÉ?" Kakarotto exclamó.

"Así que usted es de hace muuucho tiempo." Gohan confirmado.

-Sí, supongo. ¿Cuántos años tienes Kakarotto? "Le pregunté.

"46".

"46 años. Wow... que realmente se han ido por mucho tiempo..." Goten, dijo.

"¿Cómo es exactamente lo que he llegado hasta aquí? Kakarotto dijo que usted puede saber, Gohan." Le pregunté.

"Yo estaba fuera entrenando hace dos semanas, cuando me sentí una energía desvaneciéndose. Se sentía muy cerca, así que mire alrededor para encontrarla"

" espera, espera. ¿Qué quiere decir" sentir una energía desvaneciéndose '? "

" podemos detectar niveles de energía?" Goten interrumpió:

-Te lo explicaré más tarde. De todas formas, cuando levanté la vista, había un gran vacío negro en el cielo. "continuó. "Hubo un destello cegador de la luz, y luego... ahí estabas tú."

"Dios, tengo suerte..." dije en voz baja.

"Supongo que era una especie de agujero de gusano, o un desgarro en el continuo espacio-tiempo." Gohan se rascó la barbilla.

"Mi hermano mayor es un genio!" Goten, dijo.

"Yo no soy un genio, Goten". Gohan dijo: "Yo soy más listo que tú."

"No voy a discutir allí." Goten sonrió. Todos nos reímos cuando dijo esto, hasta que Gohan cambió de tema.

"Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?" Gohan le preguntó.

"Por supuesto, Gohan. Estaremos de vuelta." Kakarotto dijo y los dos de ellos salieron al pasillo.

"Goten, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Seguro abuelo. ¿Qué es?"

"¿Me puedes traer ropa mañana?" Me suplicó, "Esta cosa extraña es incómoda".

"Sí, la ropa del hospital son un poco congestionada. Yo creo que puedo aportar algo." dijo, "Y ¿por cierto abuelo?"

"Sí, Goten?"

"Me alegro de este aquí." dijo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kakarotto y Gohan volvieron

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Gohan." Kakarotto dijo a su hijo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Goten preguntó.

"Usted se dará cuenta muy pronto, Goten". Gohan insinuado.

"Oh, vamos! Dime!" Goten suplicó.

"Goten, no creo que se salió de allí para hablar si quería que lo supieras". Suspiré.

"Supongo que tienes razón ..."

"Gracias." Gohan dijo con gratitud.

"No hay de qué." Traté de sonrisa que era difícil para mí. Realmente no sonrió mucho, porque yo era un Saiyan.

"Creo que voy a ir a casa. Nos vemos allí, chicos." Goten saludó al salir de la habitación.

"Bye Goten". Gohan le devolvió el saludo, "yo le he dicho, pero él no puede entender todavía."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le pregunté.

-Bueno... abuelo, la cosa es, que hay una chica, y... " Gohan dijo mientras empezaba a sonrojar y tartamudear un poco.

"¿Qué pasa, Gohan?" Le pregunté de nuevo. Entonces, ¿qué? Había una chica! A menos que...

"Lo que Gohan está tratando de decir es que él quiere llegar hasta el final con esta chica." Kakarotto interrumpió:

-Espera... ¿Quieres decir como juntos para siempre, el matrimonio, el marido / esposa, todo eso? "Cuando dije esto, Gohan rápidamente asintió con la cabeza. "Oh..."

"Te prometo que se lo digas a nadie, abuelo? Si mi madre lo sabía, me mata! Y Goten solo se burlaban de mí." Gohan le rogó.

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Usted me salvó la vida. ¿Por qué te traicionaría?"

"Gracias. Creo que voy a volver a casa también. ¿No te importa, ¿verdad?" Gohan dijo.

-No. No me importa. ¿Vas a ir también, Kakarotto? "Le pregunté.

-Sí... Milk está enfadada por mi repentina salida de anoche. "sonrió.

"Adiós, muchachos". Yo les dije.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Me desperté en el hospital otra vez. Hombre, yo realmente necesitaba salir de allí ... Kakaroto finalmente entró con Goten.

"Aquí, abuelo!" Goten dijo y me trajo algunas prendas de ropa de Kakaroto , "¿Ves? Mantuve mi promesa."

"Gracias." Le dije mientras me cambiaba. Estas prendas tenían el símbolo en la espalda como el conjunto de la visión. _Tal vez debería decir Kakaroto sobre las visiones ..._ Pero mi pensamiento se descontrolo cuando Kakaroto metió algo en mi boca.

"¡Come!" él sonrió feliz.

"Augh! Usted no debe hacer eso, ¿sabes?" Me quejé después de hacer como él dijo. Me di cuenta de algo, sin embargo. Las quemaduras en la piel, y todo lo demás empezó a sanar al instante! "como ..."

"¡Sí! Esa fue una semilla del ermitaño. come una y ya está curado del todo!" Goten explicó.

"excelente..." Murmuré.

"Sí! Así que, ¿vas a venir a vivir con nosotros, papá?" Kakaroto preguntó.

"No tengo a donde ir." Me encogí de hombros.

"Yay!" sonrió.

"Si te gusta sonreír mucho, ¿verdad, hijo mío?"

"¿Eh? Sí, supongo ..." Kakaroto dijo, un poco confundido, "¿Listo para ir a casa?"

"Claro". Me dijo.

"Está bien. Pueden ya puedes volar?" -Preguntó mientras abría la ventana.

"Por supuesto que puedo ¿Qué tipo de Saiyan no puedo!" Le pregunté.

"Sólo comprobaba. Carrera ya!" Dijo y se fue casi al instante. Lo seguí tan rápido como pude y lo alcanzó cuando empezó a acelerar un poco.

"¡Espérame!" Goten gritó desde lejos.

-No! " Me reí de nuevo a él. Pasaron unos minutos y aterrizamos en frente de una casa. "¿Dónde estamos, Kakaroto?"

"Esta es mi casa, que te parece?" respondió.

-Sí. Es mucho mejor que el vertedero que solía vivir! "

"¿Quieres entrar?"

"Claro".

"Finalmente ... loos alcance ... a ... ustedes ... debería haberme esperado ... ..." Goten jadeó.

"perdona hijo". Kakaroto bromeó.

"Yo podría haber alcanzado a usted más rápido si me me convierto en super." Goten, dijo.

"Super? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté.

" .¿Super Saiyan?" Goten explicó.

"Espere ... ¿usted es un Super Saiyan?" -Exclamé.

"Uh-huh." Goten asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo también". Kakaroto interrumpió:

"¿Qué?" Mi hijo y mi nieto ... ambos Super Saiyans? Wow ...

"¡Sí! ." Kakaroto dijo, y luego comenzó a omitir la energía amarilla. Junto con eso, su cabello se volvió rubio, y sus ojos se volvieron de color verde esmeralda. Me quedé sin palabras. De pie delante de mí esta mi hijo, , era un Super Saiyan. Inmediatamente después de Kakaroto se transformo, Goten hizo lo mismo.

"¿Estupendo, verdad abuelo?" Goten sonrió. Todavía quedó mudo.

"¿pasa algo malo, papa?" Kakaroto preguntó: "Oh, ya entiendo! Nunca viste a un super Saiyan verdad!"

"A decir verdad, No" Finalmente tome la palabra.

"Bueno ... todos podemos hacerlo. Vegeta, Trunks , Gohan, Yo, papá." Goten explicó.

"... Quién ... ¿por dónde empiezo?" Tuve un montón de preguntas, y todos estaban pululando en mi cabeza. _Todos ustedes?__¿CÓMO?_ _¿Quién es Trunks?_ O incluso, _¿Cómo es Vegeta vivo?_ Y, _¿Cómo son exactamente los Saiyans Goten y Gohan.__¿Ha encontrado a una mujer Saiyan, Kakaroto?_

"Gohan probablemente puede explicarte mejor ,abuelo." Goten se encogió de hombros y luego entró en la casa.

"Vamos, papá. Vamos a entrar." Kakaroto sugieren.

"Buena idea ..." Traté de aclarar mi mente. Las cosas no iban a ser como eran antes, eso era seguro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Cuando entramos a la casa de mi hijo, algo olía bien. Esta cocinado la esposa de Kakarotto... Espera un momento... ¡Eso es, Gohan y Goten no son Saiyan COMPLETO! Deben ser mestizos! De todas formas, se suponía que debía ser el último en entrar, pero oí a alguien caminando detrás de mí.

"Oye, abuelo. Supongo que papá y Goten te dieron una semilla del ermitaño". Gohan dijo.

"Sí". Goten respondió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te gusta la Tierra? Gohan le preguntó.

"Es un planeta muy bien. Si Kakarotto había llevado a cabo su misión, que se ha vendido por un precio muy alto. Pero gracias a Dios no lo hizo." Le expliqué.

"Sí". Kakarotto dijo.

"Kakarotto, tengo una pregunta para usted". Le pregunté.

"¿Qué pasa, papá?"

"¿Alguna vez has conocido a un tipo llamado Freezer...?"

"Él? Sí. La batalla con él fue la primera vez que fui Súper Saiyan!" dijo alegremente.

"¿Lo venciste?" _Así que las visiones eran bien... cada uno de ellos..._

"Mm-hm. Bueno... un poco..." se corrigió.

"¿Qué quiere decir" un poco "?"

"Ya ves ... se ha. ... hm... cómo explicar esto..." pensó en voz alta.

"No importa... Puedes explicarlo más tarde ..." Suspiré.

"hola, puedo pasar" una voz en la puerta dijo.

"¡Hey! Es Trunks! ¡Adelante!" Goten respondió de nuevo.

"Hey Goten..." un adolescente, la misma edad que Goten, con el pelo morado comenzó a decir: "¿Quién es él? Él se parece a su papá."

"Él es mi abuelo!" Goten sonrió.

"¿Qué? Pero... pensé... mi padre dice que..." balbuceó.

"Es una historia muuuy larga. Créeme!" Goten explicó: "De todas formas, Trunks, este es mi abuelo, Bardock."

"Es bueno conocer a otro Saiyan. Yo sólo he visto dos antes. Mi padre, Vegeta, Goten y papá".

"El príncipe Vegeta?" Le pregunté.

"Sí". Asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno... por lo menos alguien de la familia real sobrevivió..." Suspiré, "¿Sigue siendo orgulloso?"

"Sí". Trunks se echó a reír.

"Hey, espera... si su padre y Kakarotto son los Saiyan puros, usted es sólo un medio Saiyan, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté. Trunks asintió con la cabeza. "Ya veo..."

"Gohan, Goten y yo somos el único medio Saiyan." Trunks explicó.

"No había muchos de nosotros para empezar... pero ahora sólo hay tres Saiyajines puros y 3 mestizos... Es mejor que nada, supongo."

"Ah bueno ver que los chicos están en casa. ¡Y mira! Un invitado sorpresa!" Milk, dijo que salió de la cocina.

"Hola mamá!" Goten sonrió.

"Hola, Milk!" Kakarotto dijo. Yo simplemente le dio un hola.

"Supongo que va a quedarse aquí, ¿verdad?" Milk le preguntó.

"Sí". Dijo mi hijo

"Bien. El único lugar que queda es la antigua casa de tu abuelo, Goku. Espero que no le importe."

"En realidad no..."

"Voy a mostrártela! ¡Vamos!" Kakarotto dijo mientras me llevó fuera, y luego a una pequeña casa cerca de su "¡Es ahí!"

"Que".

-Sí... no es muy grande, pero me crié aquí! " explicó. Podía oír la nostalgia (A / N: La nostalgia es como... "Acuérdate de los tiempos viejos tiempos?") En su voz.

"Oye... Kakarotto ?

"¿Qué pasa, papa?"

"Yo lo siento... yo debí estar contigo, pero no lo hice, en verdad lo siento hijo..."

"Eso es todo en el pasado! Además, me alegra que esté aquí ahora..." Kakarotto me sonrió cálidamente. Sentí que todo estaba perdonado... era una de las mejores sensaciones que he tenido.

"Kakarotto... Me alegro de que ... estoy feliz de que estés feliz ..."

"..." abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero me di cuenta que no podía encontrar las palabras. Él sonrió con gusto a mí otra vez. Esa sonrisa me hizo darme cuenta... el frío y horrible que solía ser. Pero no será así nunca más. "¡Vamos! Vamos a entrar!"

"Bien".

La casa estaba un poco abarrotada y polvorienta. Me di cuenta de que Kakarotto no vienen en mucho por aquí, pero vi una esfera de color naranja que tenía cuatro estrellas rojas en ella, y junto a ella había una foto de un anciano y Kakarotto cuando era niño.

"Ese es mi abuelo!" Kakarotto explicó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viendo la imagen, "Y esa es una de las esferas de dragón! Mi Abuelo me dijo que su espíritu siempre se quedaría en esa esfera..."

Me sorprendió. ¿Este anciano crio a Kakarotto? Él debe de haber tenido las manos llenas... Cuando muera ... voy a tener que presentar mis respetos a él.

"Yo lo aplaste accidentalmente una noche... cuando me convertí en un simio gigante durante la luna llena..." Kakarotto dijo con tristeza, " lo hice ... yo no quería ... ni siquiera me pude ..."

"Se necesitan años y años de práctica para ser capaces de controlarse a sí mismo cuando eres un simios... No podía ser de ayuda ..."

-Sí... él me había advertido acerca de no mirar la luna llena antes, porque seguramente me había transformado probablemente antes... pero yo no sabía la luna estaba llena esa noche... "

"Tu abuelo... era muy parecido a ti, ¿verdad?"

"Uh-huh!" Kakarotto sonrió, animando mucho muy rápido... que fuera extraño...

"Entonces estoy seguro de que te perdona. Probablemente sabe que no lo sabía."


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"¿Kakarotto?" -Pregunté, tanto de nosotros solamente nos sentamos.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Te importa que te llame 'Kakarotto'?"

"No, no realmente. Vegeta siempre me llamaba así, así que estoy bastante acostumbrado a ello."

"Yo veo..." Luego los dos oyó un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" dijo Kakarotto.

"Soy yo, Krillin!" dijo una voz desconocida)

"¡Adelante!" Kakarotto sonrió. Un hombre de baja estatura, con cabello corto negro y la nariz no se acercó a nosotros.

"Goku... ¿tienes un gemelo o algo...?" el hombre le preguntó, examinando mí.

"Krilin, te presento a mi padre, Bardock! Papá, este es mi mejor amigo, Krilin."

"¿QUÉ, Es tu padre?" el tipo Krilin exclamó: "Esto es casi tan impactante como el momento en que tipo Raditz llegó!"

"Sí, la verdad." Kakarotto se echó a reír.

"Él no está tratando de apoderarse del mundo, ¿verdad?" Krilin bromeó. Todos compartimos una risa. Unos segundos más tarde, Gohan entró Y había una chica con él.

"Hola chicos!" dijo.

"Hola Gohan, ¿Quién es?" Le pregunté.

"Ella…es… es Videl." Él tartamudeó.

"¿Está tu novia?" Bromeé. Ambos se sonrojaron cuando me dijo eso, así que tomé como un sí.

"Vine a contarles a ustedes que el Maestro Roshi va a tener una barbacoa el sábado. Usted debe venir también, señor Bardock. Sería darle una oportunidad de conocer a todo el mundo." Krilin sugirió.

"Hey, sí! Esa es una buena idea, Krilin!" Kakarotto dijo.

"este… bien." Me encogí de hombros.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Pasó el día tan rápido, sacudimos y limpiamos la cabaña, para que yo pudiera vivir en ella. Videl se presentó y pude empezar a ver por qué Gohan se interesaba por ella. Ella me recordó a Fasha... Dios, yo la echo de menos ... Los dos éramos difíciles, pero tenía un lado apasionado. Gohan poco me recordó a mí cuando conocí a Fasha. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, aunque... lo afortunado que fue a buscarla. Ella podría haber tenido a nadie que quisiera, pero me eligió de todas las personas. Soy probablemente el tipo más afortunado del universo entero, y me tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de ello.

De todas formas, la tarde siguiente, Kakarotto, Gohan, Goten y yo estábamos a punto de irse cuando Milk me sacó a un lado.

"Antes de ir, tengo una pregunta rápida, suegro." Milk me dijo.

"¿si, nuera, dime?"

"¿Fue mi Goku lindo de bebé?" -preguntó ella, sonrojándose.

"Milk!" Kakarotto gimió, sintiendo vergüenza por la pregunta.

"Uh... si..." Le contesté, sin saber qué hacer en esta situación, "Vamos, muchachos."

"Volveremos más adelante, está bien, Milk? ¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?"

-No. Necesito un poco de paz para terminar ese bordado que empecé. "ella sonrió. No podía leer esa mujer... que era sólo una masa de cambios de humor y rarezas. Estamos volando, Kakarotto a la cabeza, y el resto de nosotros siguen detrás.

Tengo que admitir que me estaba empezando a conseguir un poco nervioso. Una reunión de tanta gente que no conocía... Pero yo también podría acabar de una vez. Por Kakarotto, ¿verdad?

Aterrizamos en una pequeña isla que tenía una casa de color rosa en ella. En letras mayúsculas de color rojo en el edificio fueron las palabras 'Kame House'. Sólo había cuatro personas allí. Ese tipo de Krilin antes, una mujer rubia que llevaba una niña (que también tenía el pelo rubio, y se parecía mucho a Krilin), y un anciano con barba y gafas de sol.

"¡Hey! Goku!" el viejo se rió en voz alta, "Y le trajo a sus chicos, también! Pero, ¿quién es el otro chico que se parece a ti?"

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, papá, este es el Maestro Roshi. Él me enseñó las artes marciales! Maestro Roshi, el es mi padre!" Kakarotto sonrió.

"¿es tu padre?" Roshi exclamó: "No... puede ser!"

"No tengo ningún archivo en el..." la muchacha con la niña dijo.

"Ella es 18, papa, está casada con Krillin, es una androide y cómo ves tienen una hija llamada Marón." Kakarotto introducido.

"Hey, chicos, lo que está pasando?" Un hombre que cayó al lado de Krilin preguntó. Tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla, también. "¿Me estoy perdiendo algo aquí?"

"¡el es Yamcha! ¿Te acuerdas que dije algo sobre él, ¿verdad, papá?"

"Un poco."

"Goku, acabas de decir este hombre es tu papá?" Yamcha exclamó.

-Sí. Es bastante parecido, ¿no? "

"Él no es... ya sabes... como ese Raditz...?"

"Nah! Abuelo no viene a eso!" Goten bromeó, me picaban con el codo.

"Así que, me atrevo a preguntarle cómo es aún vivo?" Yamcha, dijo.

"Yo estaba entrenando con Goten hace unas semanas." Gohan comenzó: "Yo vi un agujero extraño y el salió del mismo, así que lo llevamos al hospital. Yo nunca sospeché que era mi abuelo ni nada."

"¿Cómo te llamas, de todos modos?" Yamcha pregunta.

"Bardock".

"Oye, Maestro Roshi, Bulma le dice que ella iba a venir? Y te dijo que estaba trayendo a Trunks?" Goten preguntó con impaciencia.

"Sí". Roshi asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Muy bien!" Goten vitorearon. Vimos un coche volador, "Hablando del diablo."

"Hola, chicos!" Una mujer con el pelo verde ondeó cuando salió. Trunks salió volando y abordar a Goten, para que pelearan un poco.

"Oh, así que es una pelea lo que quieres" Goten impugnado, y los dos lucharon en la tierra.

"... ¿Quién es él?" -preguntó la mujer que me acercaba, "Dios... que se parecen a Goku! No le pasaría a estar relacionado, ¿verdad?", bromeó.

"En realidad, sí." Me dijo.

"De ninguna manera! Estás bromeando!"

-No. Bulma, esta es mi padre, Bardock! "

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte!" dijo, y tendió la mano, pero entonces recordó Kakarotto hablarme de ella. Y yo recuerdo haber visto a alguien casi idéntica a ella en mis visiones...

-Lo mismo digo. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo. "

"Ah, no lo mencione." ella se rió - ¡Trunks! Te estás saciando! ¡Basta! "

"Sí, mamá..." Trunks suspiró

"Tú también, Goten". Kakarotto acordado.

"Está bien..."

Entonces, alguien aterrizó era el Príncipe Vegeta.

"Papá! Tu aquí!" Trunks sonrió.

"¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? Pensé que no ibas a venir." escupió Bulma.

"Tu madre no se callaba." Vegeta argumentó, "Y, además, la Sala de gravedad se rompió." parecía que ni siquiera había fijado en mí.

"El príncipe Vegeta." Le dije respetuosamente, "Ha sido bastante tiempo desde nos reunimos por última vez."

"¿Eh?" dijo, mirándome, "B-Bardock?"

"El mismo".

"Mmm. Y podría yo preguntarle cómo pudo haber sobrevivido?"

"Un agujero de gusano". Fue la mejor manera que sabía cómo explicarlo.

"Yo veo..."

"Vegeta, esto es Goku's" Bulma comenzó.

"Sé perfectamente quién es. Yo soy el príncipe de todos los Saiyans. Sé que todo el mundo."

"Bueno, no tienes que ser un presumido." dijo ella con enojo.

"El príncipe Vegeta, si se puede saber... ¿dónde fue después de Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegeta?"

"Finalmente, alguien que paga el respeto a mi autoridad!" dijo, mirando a Kakarotto, "Freezer me llevó, Nappa, y su hijo Raditz."

"Papá, usted realmente no tiene que llamarlo así." Kakarotto interrumpió:

"¡no te importa!" Vegeta ladró.

Kakarotto sacó la lengua inmaduramente, de pronto golpe a mi hijo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso, papa?" le preguntó.

"por ser grosero e inmaduro."

"... No eres divertido..."

"Sabes que no quiero decir eso." Nuestra conversación fue cortada por el estómago de mi hijo, sin embargo. Todos nos reímos.

"Ustedes dos se parecen en más que se ve!" Bulma se rió.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 y final

Después de comer, se había puesto muy oscuro. En realidad fue bastante agradable en la pequeña isla... las estrellas parecían continuar y no dejar nunca. Kakarotto y los otros fueron recordando a algunas de sus aventuras pasadas, y yo estaba empapando en cada palabra de él.

"Y luego Yajarobe le corto la cola a Vegeta..." Krilin dijo"

"Todavía no le perdono lo que hizo…" Vegeta gruñó.

"Ah, vamos, Vegeta!" Kakarotto anima.

"¡Bah!" Vegeta dijo, y se alejó, "Ese idiota no es siquiera vale la pena mi tiempo."

"Podría ser un idiota..." Asumí por todo lo que había oído: "Pero él es el idiota que le cortó la cola!" Bromeé.

"Cállate, bajo nivel!" -siseó.

"Kakarotto... usted debe madurar..."

" Vegeta, deja de ser arrogante por una hora o dos!" Bulma se rió.

"Cállate, mujer!"

"De tal palo tal astilla..." Me reí.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Vegeta pidió.

"Conocí a tu padre bastante bien, y actúas igual que él!"

"…que dices..." Vegeta entonces le dio la espalda a todos nosotros.

"Oye, papá, ¿quién lo sabía usted en el planeta Vegeta?"

"Para empezar yo sabía que tu madre y tu hermano, obviamente... pero no demasiado. " dije yo.

"¿Cómo era ella?" Kakarotto preguntó.

"¿Quién? La Reina?"

"¡No! ... Mi mamá..."

"Oh..." Oí gemir Bulma.

"Ella era fuerte, al menos yo que la conocía muy bien. Estaba tan feliz cuando tú naciste... e igual cuando Raditz nació."

"¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Fasha".

"Raditz era muy feliz cuando se enteró de que iba a ser un hermano mayor... no tenía demasiados amigos..."

"Me puedo imaginar por qué." Krilin dijo.

"No. ... por lo que he oído, Raditz recibió un lavado de cerebro por Freezer para actuar de esa manera. Él era muy diferente cuando era niño."

"¿Cómo es eso?" Goku le preguntó.

"Como dije, fue impopular. Fue intimidado casi todos los días. Él llegó a casa golpeado todos los días que estuve con él."

"Raditz dieron una paliza?" Gohan rió un poco, "Lo siento... no pude resistir."

"Sí... él trató de hacer amigos todo el tiempo, pero nunca pudo. Era un chico…l agradable, también... No como los demás. Le importaba, y lo demostró, también. Hizo todo alrededor de la casa cuando su madre estaba embarazada de ti. "Me reí.

"…Realmente...- Kakarotto asombrado,"…nunca me lo hubiera imaginado..."

-Sí. Él estaba esperando a que nacieras. Porque entonces tendría un amigo... además de que siempre quiso ser un hermano. "

"Pero ¿por qué me ataco y trato de matarme?"

"Como he dicho, Freezer probablemente le lavo el cerebro". Me encogí de hombros, "Freezer echa todo a perder, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad qué bueno que el ya esta muero." Kakarotto comentó.

" Estoy de acuerdo con Kakarotto".

"¿Qué?" a todos sin aliento.

De pronto escuchamos un gruñido.

"¿Kakarotto, pasa algo malo?" Entonces escuchamos otro gruñido.

-Sí. Todavía tengo hambre! "

Todos nos reímos, y la vida siguió así por todos nosotros. Todos se convirtieron rápidamente en mis amigos también, Gohan y Videl se casaron, y me hicieron un GRAN bisabuelo... nació una niña llamada Pan. Videl me recordó a Fasha antes, pero Pan se parecía a Fasha cuando éramos niños.

Todos siguieron el curso de la vida... entrenar, dormir, comer, envejecer y morir. Pero eso no nos detiene. Todavía nos queda mucho de nuestra vida! Ahora Fasha, Raditz, Kakarotto, Milk, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, y yo hemos crecido más de lo que yo creo que nadie podría hacerlo.


End file.
